The change at 221B
by JadeeOriana
Summary: "Afghanistan, or Iraq?" The first words Sherlock Holmes ever spoke to Dr John e one question that sparked everything for him. From this moment he simply had to know more. He got too close and let himself get hurt, but he still stayed. He always stayed. But after Sherlock tells him something that could change everything, does John stay? Or does he run... as fast as he can?


**Hey guys!**

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction! it will be very much Johnlock based with possible hints of Mystrade and other hints. i hope you enjoy reading what i have written so far and look forward to the more. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone through the dust covered windows of 221B. Everything seemed still and quiet, which was never usual for a Tuesday afternoon on Baker Street. But then, this wasn't a usual afternoon on Baker Street… not at all.  
There was a noise. A noise that was familiar, especially when one spends all of his time running round London chasing after criminal masterminds with the company of Sherlock Holmes. A gun shot, three shorts to be precise. John was always fairly observant, he often counted things - he'd noticed he'd started to do it more since he'd lived with Sherlock. John shot off of the sofa he was sat on with Mrs Hudson watching day time TV and ran up the creaky wooden stairs. He'd always asked Sherlock if they could get a new staircase fitted, but Sherlock being Sherlock was never listening when John suggested anything un-work related.

"What the hell is going on!?" John shouted as he made it to the top of the stairs. He paused for a second regaining his breath. "Hmm? Sherlock!"

"You're getting slow Dr Watson, out of breath too? Maybe you should lose a few pounds"

John traced his normal steps along the cold wooden floor to his chair, "Sherlock?"

Sherlock pretend he wasn't listening, as always and carried on typing at his usual super human pace. John observed him for a few seconds, he posture, and his facial expressions. He liked to think he would be able to deduce Sherlock one day, or anyone for the matter, but he simply sighed and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Are you going to answer my question, then? Or-"

Sherlock's eyes rose from the screen and looked over at John, who by now was clearly losing his patients with the detective. Sherlock closed his laptop and walked over to his black leather chair, moved the last week's newspaper that had been half burnt in one of his obscure experiments, and sat himself down on the cold surface.

"Experiment John, you should know by now."

"Experiment? Experiment in which a gun was fired..." John was confused, but this was Sherlock after all, he knew there was no point in asking why, or what this so called experiment was about. He simply smiled at the detective and yawned. The room fell silent, John slouched into his chair and closed his eyes. His breathing became heavy as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sherlock was silent. He looked at the Doctor asleep in his chair. His doctor, his blogger, he best friend. Sherlock had always admired John, he was a strong determined man, with morals and he always knew when to say the right thing. He kept Sherlock grounded. He'd done a lot for him over the past few years they'd lived together, nobody really realised what John was like when he and Sherlock were behind closed doors at 221B Baker Street. John Watson was a Doctor, an army Doctor for that matter. His profession consisted in saving lives… and that's what he did. He saved Sherlock Holmes' life, and he would be forever grateful for this. Even though human emotion was one Sherlock knew he would never really be capable of he tried to make subtle hints to John, but he never noticed. John never noticed the way Sherlock looked at him and smiled, he never noticed the way he spoke about him, he never noticed how much Sherlock really cared and was appreciative of him.

He could read John like a book most of the time, but he could never comprehend the way he felt in side when he was with John. He knew what it felt like to be grateful, but this feeling, it wasn't that. It was the chills, but a hot flush at the same time. He enjoyed John's company, right for the moment he first met the Doctor he felt a sense of friendship. This was certainly something he'd never sensed before, ever. It had taken Sherlock 1151 Days, 5 hours and 27 seconds to realise exactly what it was that made him want to be around John and what made him want to protect him. The greatest detective of all time, a man of mystery, intelligence and all round ignorance remembered that moment when he realised John had saved his life for the first time. He remembered the look on Johns face, and the feelings he felt in that moment when he walked along the wet pavement over to his new flat mate and spoke to him.

Sherlock Holmes realised that it had taken him three years to finally understand he was in love...

With Doctor John Hamish Watson.


End file.
